netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Randalf/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Limp Bizkit's "Nookie" plays throughout the intro. Jimmy Randalf is shown training at a local gym, punching and kicking a punching bag.) -''Jimmy (v/o):'' "They say that in a man's world, everything revolves around the fist. That's what I got myself." (Jimmy kicks the punching bag to a maximum impact so much that it flies off of its hook. Everyone working out at the gym is surprised.) -''Jimmy (v/o):'' "My name is Jimmy Randalf, but fuck it. You can call me Jimmy if you'd like. Wanna know about my job?" (Scene cuts to an underground arena with Jimmy fighting a huge, balding man who almost looks like Sagat from Street Fighter, minus an eyepatch.) -''Jimmy (v/o):'' "What I do is go into the ring as an underground pit fighter. Whether you like the idea of underground fighting or not, I sure as hell like it." (Jimmy kicks the opponent in the head which knocks him out. He triumphs as everyone cheers.) -''Jimmy (v/o):'' "Why do I fight, you ask? I do it mainly for money, but more than that, I'm just some guy looking for a challenge." (Jimmy is then shown outside packed with his equipment. He sees a fellow workout enthusiast come to him and give him an invitation he found at the gym.) -''Jimmy (v/o):'' "One strange thing happened today and someone who also works out gave me an invitation to some mysterious tournament called Brutal Fists. He told me he saw the note from out of nowhere so he wasn't sure how it got in, neither did I." (Jimmy looks up at the sky) -''Jimmy (v/o):'' "I guess I'll have to check that tournament out to see what it's all about. Either that or someone's probably being a clown to me." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Jimmy Randalf walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! It looks like Jimmy Randalf is one step further to becoming the champion of the Brutal Fists tournament!" -''Jimmy:'' "You said it! Now let's see who's up for this." (Suddenly, a monster called the Plasma Juggernaut is released and ready to fight.) -''Referee:'' "Jimmy must now face the Plasma Juggernaut, a hulking monster composed of plasma and gold connecting together to form the body of this powerful golem!" (The Plasma Golem roars at Jimmy and Jimmy shows how eager he is to beat up the monster.) -''Jimmy:'' *cracks knuckles* "Meh. I've fought way bigger goons such as this." Final Boss Cutscene (Jimmy Randalf defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Jimmy is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "So it appears you've made it this far. How clever. I am Edmund Gareth, otherwise known as the Mad Alchemist." -Jimmy'':'' "Is this some kind of fucked-up competition or something? I know that no fighting tournaments function this way." -''Mad Alchemist:'' *smirks* "This is reality, boy. I've created this tournament as a means to find those who can put up a fight." -''Jimmy:'' "And...?" ''-Mad Alchemist:'' "If the winner wins against me, I'll let them go about their business with prize money. If the winner loses against me, that's when I can absorb their fighting skills and create homunculi out of them, ONLY THEN will I rule the world!" -''Jimmy:'' "Wow, you must be out of your mind, dude." (Mad Alchemist rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Now you will witness the power of the Mad Alchemist himself!" *points at Jimmy* "FIGHT!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Mad Alchemist heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You may have defeated me for now, but mark my words." -''Jimmy:'' "No way, dude! Fuck that shit! You've already lost so what's it gonna be, return me to my place with my prize money or what?!?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Heh heh heh. You don't get it, do you?" (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Mad Alchemist and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "This is for double crossing me!" -''Jimmy:'' *shocked* "What the hell?" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Mad Alchemist, who tumbles down dead.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You think you have won? Well think again!" -''Jimmy:'' "Who the hell are you?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. Edmund here swore a pact with me for occult knowledge but wanted to do things his way, so now, he won't be the one taking over the world." -''Jimmy:'' "Well that's good." -''Ogoleithus:'' "I WILL!!!" -''Jimmy:'' "What?!? Seriously?!?" -''Ogoleithus:'' *gets ready* "Now get ready to die, mortal." Ending Cutscene (Fort Minor's "Remember the Name" plays throughout the ending. Jimmy Randalf is back in reality. He is seen at an underground fight club, again, fighting a steroid-induced man with spike white hair.) -''Jimmy (v/o):'' "Man, was today crazy. I fought in this exotic-looking tournament, only for me to witness strange shit like golden monsters, mad scientists who don't wish to wear a shirt, not like I don't wear a shirt or something but at least I'm not like the guy I just beaten the crap out of." (Scene cuts to him going to the gym. There he meets his old friend Koby Dominic.) -''Jimmy:'' "Koby!" -''Koby:'' "Whaddup, man?" -''Jimmy:'' "Man, last week was insane as I can tell. You've seen it, too?" -''Koby:'' "Yeah, man. I've been there, myself." (Jimmy tightens his gloves and Koby gets up from a sitting bench.) -''Jimmy:'' "You ready for this, dude?" -''Koby:'' "Heh, you bet!" (Both Jimmy and Koby clash punches then the scene cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) Category:Character Subpages